To Change the World
by MsJTSantos
Summary: "Before you can change the world, you must change yourself first." This took on a whole new meaning when Kagome is told that her purpose on the feudal era had not finished. Can Kagome handle what the Gods have chosen for her to do? Will she live up to their expectations or will she fall because of them?
1. Chapter 1: How Far We've Come

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

Chapter 1: How Far We've Come

When the days of the final battle finally came, it had been hard on Kagome. Kagome knew that she would either die on the battle field or the well would seal itself shut, locking her to this time, thanks to a vision. Kagome was forced to say good bye to her family she once knew because Midoriko had come in a dream, informing Kagome that this was the time period that she belonged and was needed in. Midoriko had also informed Kagome, in her vision, that the time she knew would no longer exist and her the mother she once knew would forget about her once she jumped in the well. It hurt to have to see her mom in tears, but Kagome's mom knew in heart that her daughter belonged beyond the well. Kagome kissed and hugged her family good-bye with tears in her eyes, she knew they would forget her, she knew that this might not even become the family she once knew, but it didn't make the sting of good-bye any better.

In the final hours before the last battle, InuYasha had pulled Kagome to the side and explained to her that his feelings were not ones of the romantic nature. He had done a lot of growing up in their four year journey and had finally come to the conclusion that he was still in love with Kikyo. He had also come to realize that he would never see Kagome as anything more than a reminder of what he had lost. InuYasha had let her know, that even though he did protect her, it had felt like he was protecting a dear sister, not a lover. They both knew that Kikyo would not be coming back after the final battle, for it was only the will of Naraku that she stayed on this earth and when he was defeated, she would be no more. Given that they both knew of this, Kagome felt a loss that her friend would surely feel once this was over, but she was glad that he had come to his feelings in his own terms and he would no longer be stringing her along. Though Kagome's heart broke and crumbled at his words, she swallowed the hurt and let him know that they would always be best friends.

The battle the group faced was hard, but everyone that they had come to aid during their journey came to aid them, even the great Lord of the West, Sesshomaru. He had arrived shortly after Kagome had said good-bye to her family, he and InuYasha locked eyes, both seeming to know why he was there. With a growl from Sesshomaru and yip form InuYasha, they had locked swords. Before Sango and Miroku could come to help their friend, they were both stopped by Kagome, who had a feeling that this was not like most of their fights. She knew that something was different about it, and upon a closer look, Sango knew what they were doing, they were fighting for Alpha. Their fight had lasted most of the day and the gang, along with Rin and Jaken, and sat down for dinner. Kagome would steal glances at the two inu dueling, she hoped that they would be alright, for she knew the dangers would increase in battle if one were to become too injured.

Kagome looked at her watch, it was already eight at night and Sesshomaru had come around noon. She looked up from her watch and continued to study the two brothers, while Sesshomaru looked like he could continue for more hours, InuYasha seemed to be near his end. As the thought left her head, Sesshomaru merely backhanded InuYasha, who fell hit a tree, and the battle was done. Kagome's eyes and met with Sesshomaru once more, he gave her a slight nod, signaling for to check on InuYasha. Once Kagome stood, Sango and Miroku soon followed and they rushed to aid their fallen companion. Upon returning to site where they had dinner prepared, the three carefully place their friend on the ground so he could rest. No one said a word during dinner, everyone knew what had happened between the two and that there was much to be discussed once InuYasha had a woken from his slumber.

It had taken a few days for the group to feel at ease with Sesshomaru, even though it had been explained that Sesshomaru only started that battle so that InuYasha would finally know who his Alpha was. They had also been informed that InuYasha had brushed off his duties to the Western Lands for too long and now, he had to return to his responsibilities. When Kagome had asked Sesshomaru what exactly that meant, the reply came from InuYasha, stating that he was finally recognized as the second heir. Kagome stared a Sesshomaru for a second when InuYasha spoke his words, but then nodded and smiled. She knew what that meant, InuYasha finally had a brother and a family.

Before the group had a chance to wage war on Naraku, they were bombarded with everyone they had helped, who vowed allegiance to Kagome and they would fight for her. Kagome nodded and said thanks to all that had come, she then suggested that they all rest, for the day after, they would surely need their strength. That night, Kouga had given Kagome the remaining shards in his legs, allowing her to poses half of the Shikon no Trama. She knew where the other half would and who would have possession of the relic. Once they had dinner and everyone was settled, Kagome decided to go for a walk to clear her mind, she made sure to grab her weapon before she took her leave from the campsite.

Kagome had found a clearing not too far from camp, and she decided to start meditating, allowing her reiki to flow around her, ridding her of her aches and pains. That's when she felt a very strong youki approaching her. Just as the being was behind her, she jumped and flipped so she was behind her intruder. She was thankful that she had long ditched the school uniform and started wearing the traditional miko garbs. Kagome had her sword drawn, "state your business." She then gasped, realising who she was pointing her sword to. Kagome dropped her sword and then down to her knees, "my apologies Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru turned to look at her with a blank face, "rise." Kagome rose to her feet and forced her gaze to match his. "When did you learn to handle a weapon and fight?" Sesshomaru questioned, he then sniffed the air around her to see if anything had changed. He could find nothing but her scent. However, where she used to smell of a young budding lily, she now smelt of one in full bloom. 'She has matured.' Sesshomaru mused silently to himself.

Sesshomaru took a step back, and stared Kagome, waiting for her to answer his question. "I decided to take lessons once I was finished high school." Kagome stated plainly, the group had already explained where Kagome had come from. Kagome stood silent again, she had a feeling that he wanted a more in-depth explanation. "I grew tired of being the damsel in distress, so I had signed myself up for martial arts classes as well as meditation classes to help me focus my reiki," Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru once more, "I had Kaede-sensei teach me how to use my reiki, along with Miroku-kun's help."

Sesshomaru nodded, understanding now how she felt him coming and the pink glow that he had seen while she was meditating. "That still does not answer my question of your weapon." He stated indifferently, even though he was curious, down to the core.

Kagome nodded, "Sango-chan had helped me learn how to use a variety of weapons, along with Miroku-kun's help, I was able learn how to infuse the reiki into them."

Sesshomaru nodded, and realised he had not heard of his brother helping her with her training, "did InuYasha know?" Kagome nodded but didn't say much else, Sesshomaru had a feeling that InuYasha had been against it. He wondered why, so he asked "why is it that he did not help you in training?"

Kagome swallowed, "I didn't want his help." Sesshomaru felt he wasn't going to get much more out of her, so he just nodded and informed her to return to camp soon. Kagome nodded and bowed low to Sesshomaru before he left her be once more. Once she was sure he was far enough out, she let out a breath, she didn't know what it was but when he came close, she could feel a warm buzz when his youki touched her reiki. Kagome shook her head and figured it was because he was the Alpha of the pack, her body must have instinctually known. She nodded her head that must have been it, so she sat down once more and began to meditate.

The next day, right before dawn, Kagome's eyes snapped open as she jumped up. She could feel him approaching, he didn't even try to conceal himself, and she could also tell a massive demon hoard was trailing behind him. Naraku was not too far away, they had five maybe seven minute before he would be upon them. Kagome quickly jumped into action, she grabbed her weapon that laid beside her, and turned to start waking the group. She looked to the side and had seen Sesshomaru up and alert; their eyes met and a nod was shared between them. Between the two of them, they had managed to awaken the group and quickly prepared.

Kagome grabbed the children and pulled them to the side, "Shippo-kun, Rin-chan, I'm sorry but I must put a binding spell on you both so neither you or anyone else can move you from my barrier." In her kit's eyes she could see the worry and the fear.

His eyes started to water, "you can't leave okaa-san!" Shippo yelled as he flung himself into Kagome's arms.

Kagome's heart broke, she stroked his back and hushed him, "I have to for yours and Rin safety," Kagome paused and pulled her kit so he could look into her eyes. "I could never live with myself if one of you got hurt and I hadn't done everything possible to protect you both." She smiled at the two, noticing how it took all of Rin's self-control to run into the arms of her Lord. Kagome then put Shippo down and kissed him on the head; then turned to Rin, gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. She then took two steps back and started to mumble words, before they knew it, they were sitting on the group, unable to move their legs. Kagome walked closer to the two children once more, she touched Shippo's bow and Rin's hair tie and once more started chanting. Reiki started to flow in the children's object, once Kagome stopped chanting, reiki shot out from Shippo's and Rin's objects forming a barrier around them.

The moment Kagome stepped out of the children's barrier, all hell broke loose. Naraku and his army stepped out from the trees to greet the travellers. Everyone moved into fighting possessions, bracing themselves for the battle that was just beginning. Naraku spoke, "my, my, thank you my little miko for providing me with the other half of the jewel."

Kagome glared at the creature in front of her, the Naraku that stood in front of her was not the same as the one she had met previous times. It seemed he was willing to reveal his turn form, this was to their advantage; his over confidence would be his downfall. "I am not your miko," Kagome said in an even tone. Then, in one swift motion Kagome unsheathed her sword, swung it, and unleashed a large stream of purification energy that took the form of a ryu. The energy had wiped out a quarter of the demons behind Naraku, he screamed in rage and the battle had begun.

The battle was fierce and many lives were stolen that day, it was finally put to rest when InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome combined their powers and defeated Naraku. The evil hanyo cried out in pain as the Shikon no Trama ripped out of his body and towards the other half that Kagome possessed. Once the Shikon no Trama had left his body, Naraku's regenerative power disappeared and was no more. As soon as Naraku's body had completely disintegrated, Kagome placed the two halves of the jewel together, making them whole again. The jewel glowed brightly as the glow engulfed Kagome and lifted her off the ground. Her eye lids closed as she went limp, while the others just watched in awe as two streams of light, one red and the other pink, shot out from the jewel.

The red light stopped in front of Sesshomaru, erecting a barrier around them. The red light transformed in the shape of Midoriko and began to speak, "do not fear Lord of the West I mean you no harm." Sesshomaru nodded waiting for her to continue, "Kagome has been chosen by the Gods to change the future and she will need your help the most with the changes that will occur in her life." She smiled a knowing smile, and with that she shot back to jewel. Sesshomaru looked across to InuYasha, where the other light had stopped.

The pink light formed a barrier around InuYasha as well, but this time the light changed into the form of Kikyo. Her spiritual hands caressed his face, "oh InuYasha," Kikyo's spirit paused as sadness appeared in her eyes, "I'm sorry my love, but I have to go now." She kissed him on the cheek and looked back at Kagome, who was still levitated, "take care of her." InuYasha broke from his daze and tried to reach out to her, Kikyo's spirit just shook her head. "She will help you find happiness once again," she said before she disappeared into the jewel once more.

Unknown to Kagome of what was going on around her, for her mind had taken her to somewhere she had never seen before. Kagome looked around looking for any signs of her companions, she stood in the middle of the field, full of different types of flowers that surrounded her. A blue light had landed in front of her, taking a form a Ryu Diayokai. Kagome took a step back, feeling great evil coming from this being, "do not be afraid of me, pure little miko," he cooed at her as he followed her step.

"What do you want from me?" Kagome asked narrowing her eyes while taking her fighting stance.

It laughed, a horrid, broken laugh, "I just want be set free." Kagome narrowed her eyes even more, waiting for the being to continue, "I am the strongest of the demon that were trapped in the Shikon no Trama." He studied her, noticing that she never step out of her stance, "I merely wish to grant you a wish."

Kagome shook her head, "there is no wish that is not selfish." She straighten her posture to look at him in the eyes, "you cannot deceive me and I see only darkness and ill intent in your heart."

He laughed darkly once more, "such a clever girl."

Just as he had come, two more light appeared and turned into Midoriko and Kikyo. They both smiled at her and then looked at the demon. Midoriko was the first to speak, "I told you she could not be fooled." She smiled, turning back to Kagome pointing at the demon, "this is Idaina Ryu."

Kagome eyed the demon, 'great dragon,' she thought, 'his parents had obvious expectations.'

"They have gotten quite accustom to each other," Kikyo could tell by Kagome's face how confused she was of how comfortable Midoriko was around the dark creature. Kagome slowly nodded, not quite understanding the situation. Kikyo explained further, "they were the only two spirits in the jewel powerful enough be able to hold a conversation. Over time they got used to each other's presence and came to respect the other. Though, she is so pure and he, not so much, they managed to get along and vowed that only someone as intelligent as he and as pure as Midoriko would be allowed to know the full power of the jewel."

Kagome nodded once more, she understood now but she shook her head again, "I don't need nor want the power of the jewel."

The three looked at each other, Idaina Ryu spoke first, "you have no choice in this matter." Kagome looked at him wide eyed and he continued, "The Gods have another plan for you. You will be transformed into last a ryu daiyokai, you have been chosen to save the demon race from their ignorance that ultimately will lead to their demise."

"You see Kagome," Midoriko stepped in, "it was originally the Gods plan to have both being live in peace amongst each other." She paused uneasily, "they did not realise that, both humans and demons alike, would be blinded with rage of each other." Midoriko looked Kagome dead in the face, "your job is to now restore peace between the races. The Gods, in the time you call yours, did not intervene because they felt that it was the demons ignorance that caused their own demise." She took a breath, "however, they have realized that the balance was finally thrown when you were born. They did not expect Fate to create someone as powerful as you in your time. You see, Fate has always been neutral, only caring about balance and did not feel that the world was balanced with demons off the earth. The other Gods dismissed her and, well, she proved them wrong."

Kagome finally spoke, "I can't do this." Her body shook, "I can't take on another responsibility like this." Kagome fell to her knees and started to sob, "I deserve happiness, do I not? How can the Gods ask this of me? Why me? Why not another miko?" Kagome asked hysterically.

Kikyo stepped towards her and put her hand on Kagome's back, "I asked myself those same questions when I was told I would become the Shikon's new protector." Kagome looked up at her and she continued, "Kagome, that Gods aren't doing this because they hate you or because they feel you don't deserve happiness. The Gods chose you because they know that you're the only one this earth, past and future, who can look beneath the exterior and see people for who they really are. They chose you because they know you can handle this, they know that you have the strength, and Kagome, they know you have the support of so many."

Kagome processed what Kikyo had said to her, she lost four years of her life to her quest and now she would be losing more for another one. She knew she should be flattered that the Gods thought so highly of her, but she was only nineteen, what did she know about saving an entire race? Kagome sighed, she knew she did not have a choice in the matter. She sucked a deep breath in and stood to face the three souls of the jewel, "what do I need to do?"

The three smiled at her as Midoriko spoke, "Kikyo and I will be merging with our power with you as well as Idaina to complete your transformation. The transformation will be painless, the Gods have chosen a companion to help you on your journey." Her face went solemn and looked Kagome directly in the eyes, "the task given will be hard, not physically but mentally. There will be many that oppose you and many more that will try to end you, but you must be strong and, above all else, you must survive." Kagome nodded as the three step towards her, placing one hand each on her forehead. She felt a surge of power before darkness engulfed her once more.

The group had tried multiple times to try and break the barrier that held their companion. Though they could see no harm being done to her, they had started to worry. She had been floating for a little over fifteen minutes since she had completed the jewel. Sesshomaru watched as the woman named Sango threw her large boomerang once more before falling to her knees.

Miroku knelt down beside her, "she'll be fine, just give her a minute." He said, trying to comfort the woman he had grown to love. He could feel three strong spiritual presence currently engulfing Kagome, he had hoped that the word he spoke were not a lie. Truthfully, he wasn't that worried, two of the spirits seemed pure, but there was one that held a great deal of power, and it was nowhere near pure.

Sesshomaru very much wanted to leave, but since Kagome was still alive that meant his ward was still under her binding spell as well as in her barrier. He was left with no choice but to wake for miko to awaken so he could retrieve his ward and turn to his duties. Looked at the crest fallen group, when Naraku was defeated he could all feel their relief that the battle was finally over, but when the miko started to glow and then go limp, well, their emotions quickly went to worry. He didn't what it was about her that made everyone she has touch either try to kill her or swear their undivided loyalty.

Suddenly, three streams of light, one read, one pink, and one blue shot out from the jewel once more. The red and pink light merged into a deep pink, then the blue merged with the deep pink, turning it purple. The purple light then completely surrounded Kagome, she then rotated to standing possession as anyone around her watch her transformation. Kagome grew in height making her miko clothing too small in length, her body started to fill out, her nails then grew into claws, and her once black blue hair change to midnight black with purple tips and grown in length. Kagome's face started to change as well, her once baby face became more defined and chiselled. Two intertwined lavender dragons appeared in the middle of her forehead, then two stripes, one red and the other blue, appeared on both of her cheeks as well as on her wrists and ankles. Once her transformation was complete, the glowing stopped and Kagome slowly floated to the ground, with the Shikon no Trama nowhere in sight.

Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha quickly rushed to her side, but InuYasha hesitated for a moment, sniffing her. His eyes widened, he couldn't believe it, there is no way that she had wished to become a full demon. He could feel a sting of betrayal in his heart, but he ignored it, he didn't know what had happened, and he would wait until she woke to confront her. Sesshomaru slowly walked over to the group who were trying to move Kagome, he took a sniff and narrowed his eyes there is no way she had wished to become a full youkai something was out of place. He running, he turned to see the children running towards them, he then raised one of his brows. Sesshomaru knew the only way the binding spell and barrier would have fallen is if the miko had died. This is what confused him the most, he could clearly tell she was alive, the protection spell that she had placed on the children dropped.

Once the children reached the adults, Shippo's eyes started to water at the sight of his mother limp in the arms of InuYasha. He jumped and landed on Kagome's stomach, and rolled himself into a ball, he knew she was alive but her scent was off and he would not move until he got answers.

Sango eyed the kit for a moment before speaking, "Shippo, we need to move her to Edo."

Shippo looked at her, sadness swirling in his eyes and then they darkened, "no one will move me from my okaa-san, I will stay with her until she wakes up!"

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks, they couldn't blame the young; he merely wanted to protect his mother. Miroku look at Shippo, "we understand but you must move so we can transport her."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention, he looked at everyone around the battle field. There were many bodies scattered, few survived, in fact, only Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku had survived that was not part of the group. He looked at each of them individually, "I have sent for my men to help bring the injured to my castle as well as bury the dead." Everyone's eyes shift down, they won but there was no cheering or celebration, it was time for mourning. Sesshomaru continued in his normal indifference tone, "you are all welcome to come, you will be treated as honored guests."

Once he finished a small army of about thirty demons arrived by air, landing in the battle field. They looked around to look at the bodies that lay sprawled, they all slowly took off their helmets and bowed for the fallen. A demon that was standing in the front spoke to Sesshomaru, "I'm sorry my lord." Sesshomaru turned his attention the man that spoke, "there was a barrier around the battle field and we were not able to respond in time."

Sesshomaru could see the fear in the man's eyes, for fear of the punishment, but most of all he could see regret. "Naraku erected the barrier to prevent anyone from coming and aiding us any further," Sesshomaru put his hand on the stranger's shoulder, "I do not question your loyalty General Toya."

General Toya bowed low, thanking his lord, he then turned to his men, "get the transportation ready and I need half of you to stay with me to give the brave that has fallen a proper burial."

One of men asked him how they would know to bury and who do burn, General Toya looked to Sesshomaru for an answer. Sesshomaru turned to his men, in a cool tone, "if their body is well preserved they are to be buried, if they already seem to be decaying burn them." General Toya looked at Sesshomaru once more, he knew what his general was thinking. "The Shikon Miko seemed to have blessed us all before the battle began," Sesshomaru paused, "I assume that this is why the ones loyal to her stay well preserved." General Toya nodded and moved to help the men bury the bodies.

Kouga spoke next, in a raspy voice, "how do you plan to get us all the Western castle?" Sesshomaru could hear his companions, Ginta and Hakkaku, telling him to take it easy for he was still badly injured.

Sesshomaru barely looked at the wolf, "my men are currently building a youki cloud strong enough to carry us all."

Within a few minutes, the group boarded the large cloud and they were on their way to Sesshomaru's castle. When they had arrived the group was surprised to see how many servants were waiting for them. Once the cloud landed, servants were everywhere, either showing them to their rooms or carrying them to the healers. A female servant yelped and Sesshomaru turned to see his servant holding her finger and Shippo growling at her. She looked at Sesshomaru, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama but the kit bit me."

Sesshomaru found it almost amusing, almost, "I will take her myself." Everyone went dead silent in shock. Their Lord was going to touch someone who was not Lady Rin, and not only touch her, but carry her. Sesshomaru let a small growl escape, he already had a more than stressful day, and he did not need his staff to add to it as well. Once the growl could be heard, everyone snapped out of their thought and continued on with their duties. He then turn to the servant, "Tomoyo, bath Rin-chan and bring to her chambers. Then find me so you may change the woman."

Tomoyo only nodded as she watch Sesshomaru lift the young woman off the cloud. The kit that had previously bit her, only looked up at Sesshomaru before returning to his original possession. As Sesshomaru carried Kagome in the castle, he knew that every one of his staff were staring at him, wondering what was wrong with their Lord. Tomoyo shook her head then help Rin off the giant cloud, created by fifteen men, and went to go bath her as Sesshomaru ordered. Once the Rin was off of it, the fifteen men that accompanied them on their journey to the Western castle, called their youki back making the cloud disappear.

Once the cloud had disappeared, some of the other soldiers came over to them with a solemn look on their faces. Someone had asked if they were the only ones left, they shook their head informing them about the barrier. They hushed once more, then someone asked how bad it was, one of the men that went to field looked at the man who had asked. "There was much sacrifice on that field, the guests are currently hosting are the bravest group I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." He said, as he walked off to see if there was something else he could help with, the others followed behind him.

************************************************** ************************************************** ***************************  
Thank you all for reading my story! Please review, I love constructive criticism. I like to know what you all think and if there are things that are missing/need to be added! Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2: This is Where We Stand

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

************************************************** ************************************************** ***************************  
Chapter 2: This is Where We Stand

Once everyone had been treated and had settled into their rooms, a servant came to inform them that Sesshomaru was expecting them for dinner. They all complied with the lord's wishes and was escorted to the dining hall. Once everyone was seated and served, they looked at Sesshomaru, who was seated at the head of the table, waiting for him to speak.

Sesshomaru had studied all of them carefully when they had walked in to see if they were mentally stable enough to relay the bit of news that he had. Finally, he spoke, "as you might be able to tell, the miko has now transformed into youkai." He paused, "she seems to be a ryu youkai, who have been extinct for a very long time." He watched their reaction, Sesshomaru could see the shock in Sango's eyes and how Miroku seemed to be pondering what he had just said. He then turned his attention to InuYasha, who showed betrayal and hurt in his eyes and Kouga, who seemed to be dumbfounded. Sesshomaru continued, "I believe it was not her doing though." He had caught everyone's attention once more, "when the two light beams had shot out, the red light that appeared in front of me took the form of Midoriko." He was surprised to see that almost everyone's face was in shock, Sesshomaru couldn't fathom why that would be, and after all they had all witness it. "Midoriko told me that the miko will be going through changes and that this is the Gods will." Sesshomaru finished and watched as everyone took in the bit for information he had just told them.

Sango was the first to speak, "I mean no disrespect Sesshomaru-sama but how is it that no one else saw Midoriko." Sango continued slowly, trying to offend the daiyokai, "all we saw was a red light hovering in front of you and a pink one hovering in front of InuYasha."

InuYasha spoke next, "you mean to tell me that none of you saw Kikyo?" Everyone, except for Sesshomaru, shook their heads.

"Maybe it was a trick from the Shikon no Trama?" Kouga chimed in, "after all, there are bad souls also trapped there. Maybe the two beings had tricked you two into that they were pure."

Sesshomaru was immediately offended that Kouga thought of his senses so low, he understood if Kouga was directing it towards InuYasha, but not to his person. Luckily for Kouga, Miroku spoke up, "I don't think that's correct Kouga-kun." Miroku was silent for a moment, "you see, I only felt holy power when the two lights had showed up."

Everyone was silent once more, "perhaps we should wait for Kagome-chan to wake up and we ask her ourselves?" Sango had broken the silence that was engulfing the group.

"Believe that would be the best course of action," Sesshomaru spoke finally, "I believe will have to wait for a few day before the miko rises again." They gave him a questioning look, "I believe that whatever powers are transforming her are not done yet. I could feel a swirl of power coming from the miko when I carried her in."

Everyone nodded, knowing that they could not continue any further until Kagome woke from her slumber. Though they were all worried, they had a feeling that she was going to be okay and they would just have to be patient. The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence, for everyone was lost in their thought about the events that had occurred that day.

Four days after the little meeting, Kagome finally woke up. Before Kagome opened her eyes, she realized that she could hear her heartbeat and one, which sounded to be much smaller than hers. She took a sniff, her memory telling her that it was Shippo that laid on top of her. Kagome finally opened her eyes only to have a pair of green ones looking right back at her. "Good morning Shippo," Kagome croaked as she tried to sit up, "where are we and how long have I been out?"

Shippo could hear Kagome's heart quicken, letting him know that she was going to be waking up soon; he waited intently for Kagome to open her eyes. When she did open them, he was taken aback, Shippo had been expecting Kagome's lively blue eyes but instead he was met with strikingly bright purple ones. Once Shippo had finally composed himself, he spoke, "we're in Sesshomaru-sama's castle and four days before you finally woke up." He fidgeted a little, Kagome took notice of his nervousness, "ummm, do you know that you have changed okaa-san?"

Kagome smiled a sad smile, "I do." Shippo stared at her expectantly, Kagome was hoping to explain to everyone at once but from the look she got from her kit, she knew that she had to tell him. "You see Shippo," Kagome tried to find a way to make it as simple as possible, "I was told that the Gods had chosen me to prevent the youkai from going extinct." Shippo slowly nodded, somewhat understanding, so Kagome continued, "and They felt that the best way to go about this was to turn me into a youkai."

Shippo was silent for a moment and then tears started to brim his eyes; Kagome could smell fear. "Does that mean you can't be my okaa-san anymore?" He was now fully crying at the thought of losing yet another mother.

Kagome shook her head and chuckled a little that caught Shippo's attention. She then gathered him into her arms and kissed him on the forehead. "You silly boy, the Gods themselves could never make me stop being your okaa-san," Shippo had stopped crying as relief washed over him. They sat there for a moment hugging as Kagome marked Shippo as her kit, their moment was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." Kagome replied smoothly to the being kneeling just outside her door.

Kagome watched as the shoji door slid open as a petite tiger youkai stepped in, the youkai knelt down once more closing the door and then bowing to Kagome. "Good morning Kagome-sama, my name is Tomoyo and I will be your personal servant." Tomoyo introduced herself.

Kagome looked carefully at Tomoyo's aura, trying to find any traces of ill intent. Finding none, Kagome told Tomoyo to rise. Once Tomoyo was on her feet, Kagome spoke once more, "can you show me where I may bathe?"

Tomoyo nodded, "yes Kagome-sama, you have a personal bath just behind these doors." Tomoyo walked across the room a shut shoji door. Once she had opened the door, Kagome could smell the warm water, beckoning her to take a bath. "We keep a scent barrier around the bath, for your privacy." Tomoyo explained, already knowing that the question would arise. Many pervious guest who stayed in this room had asked about the scent barrier.

Kagome nodded and then turned her attention to Shippo, who was still in her arms. "Would you like to take a bath with me?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Shippo beamed and nodded quickly, he missed taking a bath with his mom, and after all, it was youkai nature to groom your young. Kagome slowly stood up, not wanting to lose her balance because of the small kit in her arms. Once she was completely standing, Kagome realized that even though she had been laying for four days, her legs felt fine. She didn't feel weak in the knees or shakiness in her legs. 'It must be the youkai in me." She thought to herself as she looked at Tomoyo, signaling for her to take Kagome to bathe.

Once Kagome and Shippo had been bathed, Tomoyo informed them that their companions were waiting in the dining hall for breakfast. Tomoyo led Kagome down a hall, the set of stairs, and down another hall before they reached the door of the dining hall. Kagome took a deep breathe in, she was trying to calm her nerves and trying to figure out the best way to explain things. However, before Kagome could formulate a proper plan of action, the doors opened and a very tall daiyokai stared down at her.

Sesshomaru stared down at a pair of purple eyes that swirled with nervousness and anxiety. "Calm yourself ryu, we merely want answers." His voice was quiet, cold, and stern; it was a command and Kagome knew to obey. She took inhaled deeply and nodded, Sesshomaru wordlessly led her to the table.

Kagome could feel all of her companion's eyes on her, she could feel Shippo shift uncomfortably on her shoulder. Kagome kept her eyes on the empty seat that was to be hers, she couldn't will herself to look upon them just yet. Once she sat down, the servants came and served them their breakfast, Kagome knew that once all of the servants finally left she would be bombarded with questions. The room was empty now, and contrary to what Kagome believed was going to happen, the entire room was quiet. Everyone was too scared of saying the wrong thing, offending someone, or didn't know how to begin, it had become an uncomfortable silence. Everyone was either picking at their food or fidgeting, even Sesshomaru had taken to staring at the wall, trying to ignore the thick air in the room.

"Why'd you do it?" Everyone's eyes shift to InuYasha, "why'd you wish to be a youkai? I thought that stuff didn't matter to you?" InuYasha's voice started out soft but became louder as he continued. "You're a fucking hypocrite! Telling everyone to be happy how they are and here you go wishing to something completely different!" InuYasha was fuming, in his rant he hadn't realized that he had stood at one point. InuYasha sat down, ears flat against his head as he whispered, "I thought you were my best friend." Kagome still hadn't said a word and that made him even more frustrated. "You knew I wanted to be a youkai, but instead you wish it for yourself!" InuYasha huffed as he tried to calm himself down.

Kagome stood from the table and looked at every single one of them in their eyes, with a hard, cold look. "None of you have any idea what I have had to sacrifice in order to your time," continued to stare at each of them individually, "before the final battle Midoriko told me that I had to give up my family back home" Kagome broke their gaze and stared down at the table, her voice continued in an icy tone. "I have sacrificed four years of my life, have had to sacrifice the family I once knew, and now, I had to sacrifice who I was and the rest of my years." Everyone was quiet, not knowing what to say to her, not knowing whether to comfort her or ask more questions. Kagome scoffed and looked at her companions once more, "Midoriko, Kikyo and Idaina Ryu told me that the Gods chose me to save the youkai race from extinction. As I told you all before that there are no youkai in my time, and the Gods want to change that now. They want to bring balance to the world once more and I was told that I had to be the one to do that." Kagome laughed bitterly, "They stripped me of my humanity when Idaina Ryu merged with me. Took everything I knew about myself and changed it completely, and now, I'm stuck with a task that seems almost impossible." Kagome looked InuYasha in the eyes with a cold glare and in a sarcastic tone said "yes InuYasha, I sacrificed everything I once knew just to be a youkai and to hurt you." Then turned her attention to everyone else, "I wish I could have a better explanation but I don't." She took a breath, "just know that this was the will of the Gods, not I." Kagome turned and bowed low to Sesshomaru, "no disrespect Sesshomaru-sama, the food smells delicious but I have seem to find self without appetite."

Sesshomaru merely glanced at her and gave her a slight nod, dismissing her from the table. Shippo started to leave his chair when Sesshomaru's eyes held him in place. "She is no longer unconscious," Sesshomaru's eyes never left Shippo's, "therefore, you must now stay in the nursery and learn that you cannot always have your mother around." Shippo nodded and sat back down, not exactly knowing what to say.

Kouga piped in, "Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome-chan seems to be very upset; maybe we should send the boy in to comfort his mother."

Sesshomaru's gaze cut into Kouga, "this my pack and I will do as I see fit for the benefit of my pack. If you believe that my ways are mistaken then I dare you to challenge me wolf but whether we were once allies or not, I will kill you for challenging me." Kouga swallowed and looked back at his food, Kouga was no fool, even though he was a powerful youkai, he was no match for a daiyokai, especially one as strong as Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru then turned his gaze the rest of them, "the boy must learn that his mother will not always be there and learn what it is to be independent." He waited for anyone else to question him, no one said a word and continued to finish their meals in silence once more.

Upon entering her room, Kagome could still feel the tightness in her heart when InuYasha spoke those words. Kagome concentrated on her surroundings, making sure no one was in the vicinity, she sat cross-legged on the floor in the center of the room. She closed her eyes and called on her Beast, upon opening her eyes, Kagome, could see a large cave carved within the mountain. Kagome knew that her youkai cloud would not be possible, because the realm she currently wondered was made by her youkai.

Kagome hated this trek, she sighed, and at least she had improved from her first day. Her first day being a youkai was extremely difficult. Sure, she had been out for a mere four days but to Kagome she had been a way for a few months. When Kagome finally opened her eyes, after the three had merged their power with her, she was greeted by what seemed to look like herself more youkai features. Not to mention the lines on the side of her cheek were jagged as well as her eyes crimson red with bright lavender pupils. "You are the one I am supposed to answer too," The being scoffed, laughed and sized Kagome up once more, "you are not worthy of the powers of a ryu! You are frail and week, you wouldn't even snack."

Kagome could feel her blood boil, but she quickly grabbed the reins of temper, she then hid her eyes under her bangs. She slowly placed her hands on to her sides, looking defeated, as her arms went down, one lightly hit the hilt of her sword. Small smirk crept on the Kagome's face making her look extremely lethal; it was the look of a predator. In one quick swoop, Kagome unsheathed her sword, jumped close enough to swipe down and trip the creature, and quickly placed her sword on its throat. "Who are you and where am I?" Kagome asked coolly, narrowing her eyes the thing in front of her. She heard it chuckle and in a blur, it was up and a couple of feet away from Kagome.

"I am your Beast and you are in my realm of our minds." It cooed at her, "Idaina Ryu created me when the merged with us, I am your youkai. However, he failed to mention that the one supposed to tame me was so fragile." Her Beast laughed wickedly as he started float up, "come to my lair and attempt to defeat me there, the winner gets the body." Kagome stared in awe as huge black and dark purple dragon wings sprung from her Beast's back, covered her Beast and then moved to reveal very large ryu.

Kagome felt like she had been travelling for days, maybe even weeks before she reached the ryu's lair. She slowly entered the cave, noticing that the moment she entered, lanterns seemed to light themselves along the dark cave walls. Once she reached the end of the cave, Kagome saw a large marble door, with two dragons intertwined with each other. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before opening the door, which revealed a field of flowers, as far as the eye could see.

"I see you finally made it," her Beast landed before her in a humanoid form, the original form Kagome first met this being in.

"I will not sacrifice my body so willingly to the like of you." Kagome bit out. It sneered at her and before Kagome knew it, she was sent flying into the air; the battle for dominance had begun.

The battle dragged on to what had felt like hours, but Kagome called upon her reiki in to the shape of a rope; tying the Beast. Kagome point her sword to the being on the ground, growling and snapping at her. Kagome raised a brow and pressed her sword into the being throat, "submit." Kagome's Beast rumbled, hissed, and went limp, showing its submission; Kagome nodded and retrieved her reiki. Kagome watched as her Beast stood once more, Kagome looked at her in the eyes, "may I have your name?"

The Beast looked at her, "I am you, and your name is my name." Kagome looked that the creature, showing confusion on her face. The Beast chuckled, "since you have made me submit, we are one now."

Kagome smiled and took her Beast's hand, "then we shall get to know each other batter." The Beast and Kagome talked for a while before mentioning that they had extensive training to do to make sure she keeps her reign on the Beast. Kagome looked at it inquisitively, "why must you train me to control you better? You are me and I am you, I don't understand why I need to be able to control you."

"I am nothing more than the darkness that lays in your heart and primal instinct." It stopped to look at Kagome, "You are logical. If you do not control at all times, I promise that I will run wild and many things will be destroyed in my wake." Kagome nodded her understanding and the training began the next day.

Kagome broke from her reminiscing about her first meeting with her youkai, and now she needed to talk to her Beast. "Hey Dakurifurekushon!" Kagome yelled the name that she and the Beast agreed upon; it only seemed fitting to name the Beast 'dark reflection'.

Dakurifurekushon appeared in front of Kagome and bowed, "what can I do for Kagome-sama?"

"I just need to rant to someone who isn't blind." Kagome huffed, Dakurifurekushon could tell her was very much upset about something. Dakurifurekushon gestured to a nearby tree and sat herself down beside Kagome. She waited for Kagome to continue on with her rant, watching her mater's face carefully. "How dare they think I brought this on myself? What do they think I like to sacrifice everything I knew once for a world I know nothing about? Do they think assume that I wished to become a full-youkai?" Kagome huffed again in frustration. "You know what? I think they don't think! I mean who wouldn't want to be held accountable for an entire race's extinction? No pressure right?!" Kagome's words dripped in sarcasm and hurt.

Dakurifurekushon growled, 'how dare these imbeciles upset my master?' She then kneeled in front of Kagome, she had always been nice to her, not that Dakurifurekushon knew any different. "Would you like to release me so may slaughter them?" She asked Kagome sincerely.

Kagome laughed at her youkai half and rested her hand on its cheek, "no because that would be counterproductive to what I am trying to do." Kagome smiled at her darker half and then took a deep breath, "I just needed someone who was going to listen instead of assuming." Dakurifurekushon nodded and then nuzzled her lighter half. Kagome giggled, "I should go back now."

Dakurifurekushon nodded, but before Kagome left, she spoke, "I will be closer to conscious to keep an eye on you." Kagome nodded once more, "that also means that you won't have to travel back her to speak to me, just think it and I will respond." Kagome smiled and hugged her youkai a thank you and returned to her conscious state.

When Kagome opened her eyes, she saw Sesshomaru standing just outside the barrier she put around herself. "What are you doing?" He asked in cool tone.

"I was talking to Dakurifurekushon." Kagome said flatly as she let her barrier down and made her way to her bed. Once she reached it, she sat down, noticing the every western style influence on the bad. Kagome knew that the World Wars had yet to happen and was quite confused to see such a bed.

"You were talking to a dark reflection?" Sesshomaru's brow lifted slightly.

Kagome shook her head, "no, I was talking to Dakurifurekushon, she is my Beast."

Sesshomaru eyed her once more, "you named your Beast."

It was more of a statement then a question but Kagome chose to answer it anyhow, "yes I named my Beast, did you not name yours?"

Sesshomaru looked at her evenly, "no, it is not customary to name your Beast."

"Oh." Kagome said, then turned to Sesshomaru once more, "I mean no disrespect, but why are you Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru looked at the once you human girl, 'she has much to learn.' Sesshomaru heard his Beast chime in, 'she beautiful, we must have her.'

'No, our only mission is to aid her.' Sesshomaru thought in reply to his Beast. "I am here because Midoriko spoken to me when you completely the jewel." Sesshomaru spoke in a bored tone, "my job is to, apparently, aid you in the quest against our extinction." He saw Kagome nod, "you do not seemed surprised by this."

"I was told that the cause of the youkai extinction would be the youkai not getting along with humans." Kagome paused, "in the future, there will be great war of the world that comes to Nippon. In this war, youkai no longer exists, before that war, there is another that was not written in history." She shifted. "Midoriko told me that an ancient poison recipe will found and it alone, will have the power to extinct the youkai race. The poison will be deadly, claim it's victims in mere minutes, allowing no time for youkai to try and remove the poison. This poison will travel across the oceans, claiming more different types of youkai each day, within a two years of the poison's finding, all youkai with be extinct. Many will die, not just youkai, but human too." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, "this poison with the cause of both World Wars in the future. Humans do not know how to take care of the lands, whereas youkai do. There needs to be balance, if the youkai wipe off the humans than the earth will cease to grow, you all live to long and will not return your bodies to the earth for a long time. However, if the humans win, they will destroy the earth and will not see the errors of their ways until the end is upon them." Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru, "I wasn't surprised that it would be you because I know I will someone on my side that has influence and enough of it to gather youkai from many different parts of the world."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome seriously, "I assume then, that your job is to change the future completely?"

Kagome solemnly nodded, "I have sacrificed everything I know and love about the time I came from to try and fix the mistakes of my ancestors." She looked down at her hands as clenched them, "I will not allow my sacrifices to go in vain. I will stop this extinction, even if that means I have to try and make some hard-headed youkai and humans see."

Sesshomaru thought about what Kagome said once more, "I shall help you on your quest." Kagome looked at him, her eyes brimming with gratitude. "This is for my kind's survival and the survival of the Earth, I cannot ideally sit and do nothing to stop it." Sesshomaru stepped so he was in front of her, "what is your plan of action?"

Kagome fidgeted, "I have no idea, to be completely honest." She took a shaky breath, "I don't know where to being, there is much that needs to be done to stop this war."

Sesshomaru stared at her for another minute, "we will spar." He turned to on his heels and started to walk out of the room. He turned slightly over his shoulders when he did not hear her footsteps behind him, "you need to release frustration, and you will spar."

Kagome stood up quickly recognizing that this was an order and followed behind him. 'He is attractive,' Dakurifurekushon whispered in Kagome's head, "and so powerful. He can take care of us and provide for us.'

'Don't even think about it,' Kagome scolded in her head, 'he is a companion nothing more.'

'But he is strong and powerful, much more powerful than even you.' Dakurifurekushon cooed.

'I know that,' Kagome huffed in frustration, 'I can feel him repressing the true power of his yokai, even though it is repressed, it's still very over powering.'

'So then why not try and woo the man to be our mate?' Dakurifurekushon suggested, 'his beast likes us, I can feel it.' Kagome tried not to roll her eyes, 'he's beast caressed me briefly.'

Kagome could see Dakurifurekushon blush in her mind, Dakurifurekushon never blushed. 'You and his beast will have no luck, this purely business.' Kagome stated firmly.

'We shall see.' Dakurifurekushon whispered and said nothing more.

Please review!


End file.
